


Only For Your Eyes ;)

by hehepoopoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Thighs, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), attempted humour, but it works rn, corpse is horny, i will take this down if they express discomfort, i wrote this on the phasmophobia stream but forgot to post it, lowkey daddy kink???, power bottom sykkuno, switch energy corpse, very average writing, writer is intimidated by long paragraphs, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehepoopoo/pseuds/hehepoopoo
Summary: corpse like “yay sleep” but sys like “no i make ur dick hard”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 767





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you see on every fic not to harass them about this ship. its based off online personassss bb
> 
> enjoy ;)

Corpse trying to sleep. Normally, he wouldn’t even try, and just go on Netflix. Watch Youtube. Look at pretty girls or boys. Jerk off. The normal stuff to do when procrastinating.  But he was tired, and he had a fucking good stream with his friends- or more importantly, with Sykkuno.  He’d made him laugh. And he looked so good that day. Corpse hadn’t been too obvious about their relationship, despite it. He’d been a fucking good boy, so he deserved this.

Corpse sighed, smiling into his black pillow. He was so lucky.  He heard his phone buzz from his beside table. 

“What the fuckk...” he groaned, rolling over to switch on his light, and squinted to check his phone.

_ New text from Sykkuno <3 - heard that youre a thigh guy ;)  _

_ New text from Sykkuno <3 - *Open to see photo* _

Speak of the goddamn devil.

Corpse threw his head backwards in laughter. This man will be the death of him.

Corpse opened his phone the fastest he’s ever opened it. 

His hand moved to go over his mouth. Ho-ly  shit.

Sykkuno had both thighs turned upwards, with black, semi-transparent stocking pulled up to above his knees. His legs spread open, with one hand grabbing the thickness on his left leg. He was wearing tight briefs, pulled up so you could see his round ass.

No way. No fucking way.

So much for not jerking off.

He immediately pressed the facetime button, and Sykkuno accepted the call almost instantly.

“You  fucking  tease- you-“

Sykkuno was laughing hysterically, his hand clasped over his mouth. “I- I thought you’d like it?”

“OF COURSE I FUCKING LIKE IT!” Corpse yelled into his phone, probably waking up the neighbors, but he didn’t care. His boyfriend was wearing  stockings. Sykkuno just laughed more hysterically, before they both calmed down.

He clicked onto the photo and zoomed in on some  areas.  He felt himself grow from semi-hard to  _holy-fuck-I-might-jizz-in-my-pants._

“A-are you looking at it?” Sykkuno stuttered innocently, but that bitch  knew  what he was doing. He always knows what he's doing, and it gets him every time.

“I-  oh my god, ” he ran his tongue over his lips, “fuck, babe. I’m so hard,” He admitted. 

“I know,” Sykkuno giggled, smirking. Corpse felt his cock twitch. “U-uh.. do you think-“ he stopped. “I dunno- nevermind.”

“Do I think what? Please, tell me.”

“I- I could do whatever you want— for you to get off.” He flushed, covering his face. Corpse stopped. “Like, I dunno. Put.. on a show for you? It’s-“

“Sykkuno, I would like that very much.”  Confidence looks great on Sykkuno, thats for sure. " As long as you’re comfortable, obviously,” he added, quickly.

“No. I want this.” He smiled. “So, what do you want to see, sir?”

Corpse nearly choked.

“Or are you more into daddy? I don’t know.. Aha,” Sykkunon looked into the camera, but it felt like he was looking deep into his soul or some shit. And fuck, it was hot. Now Corpse was the one blushing. Hearing the dirty words leave such a seemingly innocent mans voice left such an effect on him. God, he felt wrecked already.

“I- I’m fine with either, Sy,” His voice rumbled, his arousal showing clearly. Why did he somehow feel like Sykkuno had the power, even though he was supposed to be ordering him around? “Uh- could.. could you show me- could you turn around for me? Show me your- your stockings.” He sounded _stupid._

But, Sykkuno nodded, as though it was a normal request. Like he just asked him to grab his coffee. But Sykkuno was placing his phone down on his bed, and moving into a doggy style position. His stockings clung to his thick thighs, and Sykkuno's funny responsese were wiped off his mind. Corpse’s hand immediately moved to palm himself through his jeans, and nearly gasped at the friction.

“Take your pants off- let me see you,” his voice had become significantly more breathy, as he slipped off his pants, and grabbed his cock.

“Okay, daddy,” Corpse grunted, hearing the nickname. Sykkuno slipped them off easily. His ass was pink, and his hole was slick, and smooth , and-

“God- you’re, you look so tight.” He moved his eyes down to his thighs, thick, moving inwards slightly at the end of his stockings.

Sykkuno must’ve not known what to say, so he just let out a weak  _yeah._ Corpse would laugh, but he was slightly occupied, pumping his dick. He tried to imagine Sykkuno riding him, his tight hole right on him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Corpse grunted, sweating. He'd seen Sykkuno jerk off before, he knew he was loud, but having him right there to watch and hear and _feel?_

“Move over. Let me see your face, baby.”

Sykkuno did as he was told, turning over to lay on his back. His cock was throbbing, upwards against his pink toned chest. His face looked so _helpless,_ and _desperate._

“You haven’t  touched yourself yet? ” Corpse stared, and Sykkuno shook his head. 

That was when Corpse finally gave up. Finally gave up on all of this waiting. Because it happened to happen eventually. He had to meet his boyfriend-, he was ready now, he was horny, and Sykkuno needs to be railed. “Oh fuck this. I’m coming to your place. Stay where you are.”

Sykkuno blinked, grabbing his phone. He looked taken aback. “O-okay. I’ll send you my address.”

“Great. See you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was always gonna do a part two i just couldnt be bothered the first time,,, the writing will be better quality bc when i wrote chapter 1 i was half asleep and it was over like 3 days. this has more fluff lol, also my humiliation kink escaped

Corpse stood at the door, hard, and shaking. This was a fucking mistake. He nearly laughed to himself, thinking of how the iconic story of how they met would be "I was too fucking horny". Because, yeah, phone sex was great, but having Sykkuno on his fucking dick is a whole other story. He exhaled, trying to let go of his worries and just listen to his cock. He knocked on the door, tapping the stubble on his chin restlessly.

He heard a gasp from inside, followed by footsteps, until the door swung open.

Sykkuno stood there. In real life. Infront of him. Corpse looked him up and down, and oh _fuck._ He was hotter in real life. His cock twitched in his pants, clearly noticing the power dynamic between Sykkuno, basically naked, and Corpse, fully dressed.

"Sykkuno.." He rumbled, and his boyfriend looked him directly in the eyes, nervous, and that was it, _that was fucking it._

He slammed the door shut, and slammed Sykkuno against his kitchen counter, and eagerly kissed his pretty little mouth in the way that he'd wanted to for months now. Sykkuno wimpered below him, his right leg rising to hook around Corpse's back- his cock rubbing against Corpse's. The fricton made both of them moan. Corpse pulled back, hands either side of Sykkuno, to look at him. He looked so _helpless._

"Is this okay?" He asked, in a suprisingly soft tone considering the dirty thoughts that explored his mind.

Sykkuno exhaled feverishly, a wet spot forming in his boxers. He grabbed Corpse by the collar of his shirt. "Fuck me, Corpse. I want this."

Corpse felt his cock _throb._ "I'm counting on it."

Corpse moved down, kissing his neck, which made Sykkuno moan. Corpse moved closer to him, making no space inbetween them. He just wanted to touch him. He ran his hands up and down his back until it reached his round ass. Fuck. He licked Sykkuno's nipple- (another particurally sensitive part of him which he had learned about through their private calls), and he was so _loud_ beheath him.

"I- I.." Sykkuno started.

"I know, baby, I know."

"I want to-" Sykkuno moved to crouch down onto his knees, and Corpse felt his blood run cold for a second.

"O-okay, okay, yeah," he unzipped his pants, pushing them down, and stopped for a second when he got to his boxers. He looked around, checking the windows, and they were all closed. And the door was locked.

And then Sykkuno put his mouth on the fabric and sucked, and that was when Corpse lost it. He pushed his pants down. "Fuck, fuck, just-"

And he did. Sykkuno slid his mouth over his shaft, sucking down until he had the enitre thing in his mouth. Corpse felt him nearly gag, but he could barely tell because of how fucking good he was at it. He let out an embarrasingly feminine moan, which was suprising, considering the tone of his voice. Sykkuno had him a mess at one fucking blowjob.

"Where'd you learn how to to that?" He sounded exasperated, a deep groan surging when Sykkuno sucked harder, before pulling away. "No, no, no- you dont have to answer, really, you can continue."

Sykkuno smiled, and he looked so fucking beautiful, before stating, "I thought about it one time and practiced on a banana."

Corpse erupted with laughter, and Sykkuno blushed and giggled shyly. Corpse loved that laugh. He wanted to savour it, keep it away forever.

"Babe, you literally own a dildo!" He wheezed.

"B-but I was _hungryyy,_ " Sykkuno whined. Corpse grinned at him, though he was still fucking horny.

"You can continue, you know."

Sykkuno, in return, licked his slit slowly, while _looking at him_. In the eye. Shamelessly. Corpse stopped laughing immediately.

"You're gonna fucking kill me if you do that," Corpse exhaled, but instead, Sykkuno stood up.

"Your turn now, right?" He grinned, his hand lazily drifting to Corpse's shoulder. Corpse blinked, before launching on him to pick him up bridal-style, and smacking his ass while doing so. Sykkuno started laughing exasperatedly, but Corpse could see how hard he was. He was into this.

"Where's the bedroom in this place?" Corpse said casually, swinging him as he turned around, "Is it there-" he swung him towards a door to his left as he spun around, "Or here?"

"It's-" Sykkuno was cut off by his laughter. "It's over there-" He pointed back their left.

"Don't laugh, baby, you're into this," He smirked, "You like how small this makes you feel. You get turned on by the idea of me having this much control." He swung the door open, "Thinking you can look like you do, so fucking hot with these stockings, and pretend like you don't know what you're doing to me. Teasing me like that." He dropped him onto the bed, "You've been a bad, bad boy, Sykkuno."

That was another thing Sykkuno was into. 

"Take your underwear off. I wonder what I should do to you, since you've been so naughty," He stared at him, in he eyes, "Go into the position you were in on the call."

  
Sykkuno did as he was told. While he lay like that, Corpse took the time to strip off the rest of his clothing, stroking his dick lazily at the sight he saw infront of him. Sykkuno's ass exposed, his thighs, his _stockings,_ really there. In reach. He sat down on the bed, pulled his hand back, and spanked him. His ass grew red, and Sykkuno gasped loudly.

"Is that okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yes- yeah, it's great," Sykkuno was become undone beneath him, and Corpse got to watch. He felt like a kid in a candy store. He spanked him again, harder, and Sykkuno moaned loudly.

"What a bad, bad, boy," he tutted, getting off the bed breifly to find the lube in his jacket pocket on the floor. He held it in his hands, and scanned the form of his boyfriend once more. His cock leaked. "Fuck, Sy, you- you're a dream come true. Really."

As he sat back down on the bed, he held Sykkuno's shoulders gently to turn him onto his back, pushing his legs up, and apart. He moved down to give him a quick peck, and squirted the lube onto his hand messily. But he didn't care. He looked at Sykkuno for permission to slide in the first finger, who nodded. He slid it in.

"One time, you gotta finger me, fuck- you're so good with your hands, baby." He crooked his finger to find the angle, and hit Sykkuno's g-spot. He looked wrecked already, as he moaned loudly, his hips bucking up against Corpse's chest. "You're so _loud,_ beautiful, honey. Fucking beautiful." He slid in another finger.

"I- I love-" Corpse crooked his fingers to hit his prostate once more, and Sykkuno was cut off with a moan, before he continued, "I- I love you, Corpse. Daddy- Sir- fuck, I love you."

His hands held onto the abs on Corpse's back back arching, "Babe- babe, I- I'm ready, I can-"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Corpse smirked pulling his fingers out. He rolled the condom on, and grinded against him, before pushing his tip in.

"I can take it- I can take it Corpse, baby-" Corpse pushed in further, exhaling a _fuck_ before bottoming out completely. They moaned in unison.

"You're- you're so fucking _tight,_ babe," He groaned, snapping his hips back, and trusting into him again to hit his prostate. Sykkuno moaned, nodding, tears welling up in his eyes. "You alright?"

Sykkuno looked at him in the eyes, his hair falling messily over his face. He grabbed Corpse's cheeks, "Yes, God, yes, Jesus, Corpse- I- _harder, fuck."_

Corpse laughed, doing as he was told. He normally wasn't loud in bed, but, God, how could he not be? He felt like he was in heaven, his eyes rolling back into his head, his hands on Sykkuno's thighs, hearing his noises. 

"Corp- I- I'm gonna-"

"Me too, baby, me too," He groaned loudly, "C'mon- let's do it together, come for me, babe, c-"

Sykkuno came _hard_ onto Corpse's stomach, yelling something dirty that his boyfriend didn't quite catch. Corpse came only moments later.

They layed there for a few moment's in eachothers sweat, Corpse still inside of him, before he pulled out as gently as he could. And then Sykkuno just started laughing, about nothing in perticular, and Corpse did at well. Because _fuck,_ that was insane. Corpse held hhis forehead, and banged his hand against the bed. 

They calmed down, smiling at eachother.

" _That_ was worth the wait," Sykkuno grinned, leaning in to give the younger man a breathtaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey wanted to have sykkuno yell "pogchamp" when he came


End file.
